Bloody Desires
by PopcornChicken66
Summary: When Sam Puckett becomes a vampire on one fateful night, she discovers her uncanny craving for the blood of those she loves- especially her close friend/foe, Freddie Benson. Full summary inside. AU and Seddie.
1. One

**This story has no sparkling vampires or jealous werewolves. No ideas are stolen from 'Twilight', 'Cirque Due Freak', or any other vampire book/movie. The fic might contain a couple of stereotypes, but also some original ideas. Entirely told from Sam's point of view.**

**Full summary: She'd always thought vampires didn't exist. Heck, everyone in the world did. But when Sam Puckett becomes one upon a fateful night, she quickly discovers her uncanny craving for the blood of those she loves- especially her close friend (foe?), Freddie Benson. Wanting nothing more than to suck him dry of all that courses through his veins urges her to avoid him at all costs. But what if he's the only one she can trust with her secret? AU and Seddie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

I was heading back from Carly's place, quite against my own will. It was 8 o'clock on a Friday night and normally I'd be spending my time over at the Shay's. Unfortunately, my stupid cat Frothy is stinking up the house, and in order to bathe the stupid thing both mine and my mother's viciousness was required.

I sighed, quickening my pace. The sooner I made it there and did the deed, the sooner I could go back to Bushwell Plaza and chill. I was taking my usual shortcut behind some people's backyards when I thought I heard footsteps behind me.

Question: When you're walking alone at night, with no one else around, and then you think you hear someone following you, what do you do? That's right. Stop dead and listen, because if you heard right, then you've got some major freaking out to do.

So I listened, but if anyone was trailing me, then they had stopped, because no sounds were heard over the wind rustling tree leaves. I scanned the perimeter, squinting as if it would help me see further in the dark. Spotting nothing, I shrugged and kept walking.

It seemed like the Sam-ish thing to do, alright?

But just seconds after I began, I heard them again, for sure. I froze in place again, turning around. When you're feeling this cautious and wary, you feel the need to call out. In all those horror movies, when the innocent victim calls out to see if anyone's there, they're doing it to try and reassure themselves. So I did the same.

"Hello?"

Nothing. I was hoping someone would step into view and apologize for scaring me, going on their merry way. Clearly, that fantasy wasn't about to suffice.

I broke into a jog, fear creeping its way through my body. My heart began to speed up when I heard the footsteps progress. I was definitely being followed.

Sweat began beading on my forehead as I split into a run, then a sprint. Just as I began to think I'd get away, I was tackled to the ground. My mouth was covered, and the shriek bubbling from my throat was smothered.

"You're one of the candies. So, _so_, sweet. I got lucky," said a gruff voice, obviously belonging to a man.

"Get off of me!" I screamed, kicking and flailing to no avail. He was way too strong, and heavy for that matter.

He turned me over, almost gingerly (to my disgust), and I saw a handsome man, maybe about twenty, staring down at me hungrily. No, literally, he looked starving. I struggled with all my might.

His lips slowly moved toward my neck, and parted. I spewed every swear word in my vocabulary (which was pretty colorful, I might add), but it was no use. His lips finally reached my neck, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

Then I felt a sharp pain.

Did he just _bite_ me? _Seriously_? What. The. Hell.

But then he started to… suck. He was… sucking my blood? What was he, a-

I didn't have time to finish before the pain set in.

An excruciating wave of agony washed through me, my back arching and my vocal cords straining as they released a blood-curdling scream. My fingers dug into the dirt, my toes curling, tears instantly streaming down my cheeks. My vision blurred, and not just because I was sobbing. My eyes glazed over and I saw flecks of brilliant colors dance across my eyes.

I think I begged him. Begged him to stop. To leave me alone. Though my muffled words were barely audible, I knew they would be somewhat comprehensible. Still, he didn't once waver in his actions. I doubt he even blinked.

I began to feel weaker, the cruel soul literally draining the life from me. The pain never receded, even as my energy was fading. So even before death I couldn't escape this never-ending throbbing ache.

All of a sudden, the body on top of me was tossed to the side. I opened my eyes in slits to see a blurry figure. A woman.

"What the hell, Slash? This isn't how we live. I thought you knew better than that, damn it." Her words were fuzzy, almost incoherent.

"We haven't eaten in _weeks_, Kailani. I… lost control," Slash said. I was too weak to think of an angry comment, writhing on the ground in pain.

"Well then it's imperative that we need to gain you _more_ control. Look at her, for God's sake. She's almost dead! We can't save her now. The venom has most likely almost reached her heart."

Kailani crouched down next to me and brushed hair away from my face. From what I could see, which wasn't much, she looked sad.

"I'm sorry. We can't move you. You're going to have to stay here. You'll pass out, don't worry. The pain- no, agony- will be gone soon. I really hope you live."

Then she whipped her head towards Slash. I couldn't see his expression.

"You don't even know her name, and you might have killed her. Way to go, bucko," She sneered. Then she stood. "We have to beat it. Hopefully we'll see you again, kid."

And then they were gone, with a rush of wind. And I let myself go, slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

**~~0o0~~**

I groggily woke to stiff muscles and a killer headache.

Sitting up, I massaged my temples and then stretched, cracking my neck and back. Then I took in my surroundings. I was on the ground a little ways away from the backyard of a house, about 3 blocks from my house. It was morning, sunlight filtering through the clouds, birds chirping from their branches.

Then the memories came flooding back to me. Any previous exhaustion disappeared and I shot to my feet.

Instantly, I was overwhelmed. My vision focused and unfocused, my balance threw me off, and I fell.

I got back to my feet with some effort and moved back towards Bushwell Plaza. That's where I needed to be. I needed help, and not from my mother who was most likely pissed. I made it to the street, but that was where things went haywire.

I could hear every car horn honk, every snippet of conversations from the various people around me. Sound exploded in my ears, and my hands instantly shot up to cover them. When did Seattle get so _loud_?

Determined to get home (well, not my real home, but the best home I have), I began making my way over. It really wasn't too far, but I wasn't positive I could make it.

With each beat of my heart, my vision blurred. Every step I took seemed to shake the ground. I stumbled forward, oblivious to the weirded out looks I must've been getting.

I could smell… what was that? It smelled delicious, yet unfamiliar. It was coming from all around me… I was so hungry… and weak…

There it was!

The apartment that my two best friends lived in. I picked up the pace and shambled through the doors, ignoring Lewbert's earsplitting shouts.

Once up the elevator, I threw myself through Carly's always open front door and collapsed on the couch, passing out once again.

**~~0o0~~**

I awoke- again- to the blaring noise of a T.V. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my extremely tired muscles, sitting up. Carly eyed me from the other side of the couch, my feet in her lap.

"Hey, Sam. You look really tired," She said casually, glancing at me before turning back to 'Girly Cow'.

"Jeez, Carly, turn that down!" I exclaimed, plugging my ears. She gave me a strange look, but obliged.

Why was it that I could hear Carly's heart beating? Maybe it was just my own and I was being crazy. But still, I could've sworn it was coming from her direction. Not only that but when I looked at Carly I felt an overwhelming urge to… do something. I couldn't identify what it was, but my hunger intensified.

I was still feeling drained but better than before after my nap. I yawned and moved my feet from Carly's lap, stretching and then standing. I stumbled, nauseatingly dizzy.

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked, sitting upright.

"Mm-hmm," I muttered mindlessly.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah."

I was hungry, but the idea of my favorite foods like ham, fried chicken, and steak didn't seem all too inviting. I know, right? It's _Sam Puckett _we're talking about here. I figured that the reason for this must've been because I was so woozy. I sat at the counter, holding my head. Then the front door the front door opened.

"Hey guys!" Freddie greeted.

"Hey, Freddie," Carly replied sweetly, putting leftover fried chicken legs in the microwave.

"'Sup Frednub?" I said, spinning in my chair to face him.

And that's when chaos erupted.

I was instantly star-struck with the urge to… what? I don't even know. I was drawn to Freddie, and I _craved_ him. Yeah, craved. I felt a vicious starvation that triumphed anything else. The desire grew larger after each beat of his heart, which I could hear. I felt a strange sensation in my mouth. My teeth felt like they were… elongating?

I covertly stuck a finger in my mouth and instantly pricked it on something sharp. I felt the object up and down and it turned out that it was connected to my gums. There was another on the other side of my mouth as well. They only existed in the upper set of my teeth and they were where my canine teeth should've been. Wait a second…. Oh. Oh no.

They were _fangs._

What the-

"_SAM_!"

I jumped about a foot in my seat and blinked several times, my eyes watering. I realized that I had been sitting there staring at Freddie, unblinking. I tore my eyes of off the nub and looked to Carly who had just shouted in my face.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes! Why were you just _staring_ at Freddie?"

I didn't even have time to be embarrassed because as soon as I looked at Freddie again my heart leaped and I almost lunged, my longing having grown larger than ever before. It spread through every pore in my body, slithered through my veins, delivering sweet yet sour desire straight to my heart. I forced myself to hold back, covering my mouth with my hands as my tongue ran over my new fangs. _Fangs_.

I got up and walked quickly to the front door, which unfortunately, Freddifer was standing by. As I was going to pass him, he grabbed my arm.

Big mistake.

Standing next to him made me realize why I was so drawn to him. The smell… it was his blood. I was smelling blood and yet it was the most scrumptious, succulent, serene scent that had ever passed my nostrils.

As he gripped me, the warmth of his skin spread throughout my forearm. I thought of the blood that was coursing through his veins, so easily accessible through his wrist. I could simply rip the flesh with my sparkling new fangs, taste the wonderful blood flowing from the wound.

Realizing what I was thinking, I wrenched my arm away from him and whipped open the door, skidding down the hall while whimpering like a baby.

I slammed through the doors of Bushwell Plaza, running around and leaning against the side of the building. I sank into a sitting position and hugged my knees to my chest. I buried my head in my arms to think.

That man who, um, _bit_ me also had fangs. Slash, I think his name was. He began to suck my blood. I'd have to be a complete idiot to not put two and two together.

But… vampires didn't exist, right?

Clearly they did. He'd bitten me and that Kailani chick had said that the venom had spread to my heart. How I lived was beyond me. But if they're vampires, and Slash bit me but didn't kill me…

I came to an unusual conclusion.

I, Sam Puckett, was now a vampire.

**A/N: So what'd you think? I'm not too into vampire books and movies and all that but I do love the concept of them, so I thought this story would be fun to write. Anyway, any reviewers, subscribers, alert-adders, or favoriters are greatly appreciated. If you're planning on doing one of those, I thank you in advance!**


	2. Two

_Okay, okay, so I'm a vampire, _I thought, cringing. _No biggie._

Mm-hmm. Definitely a no biggie.

I was wandering endlessly behind buildings, sulking. At least I hadn't cried yet. You're probably thinking it'd be cool to be a vampire. It probably would pay off eventually, but think of what it would cost me. Vampires always stay the same age, right? So I could never marry a human man. I could never eat another cheeseburger. Oh man. I used to _love_ cheeseburgers, but thinking of them didn't seem appetizing anymore.

What if I couldn't keep my friends?

The thought made my stomach twist, and I clutched it in pain. I was starving, but there was no way in hell that I would suck an innocent human being's blood. At this rate I would die. I sighed as my phone vibrated _again_ in my pocket. Why I hadn't turned it off by then was beyond me. Fed up, I flipped open my phone with a snarl.

"Hello?"

"Sam! Where did you run off to?" It was Carly's voice, sounding panicked.

"Nowhere," I replied calmly, taking in my surroundings. I had avoided the street so that I wouldn't be tempted with stupid human blood. I wasn't positive of where I was.

"Well why were you freaking out? Why'd you leave so suddenly? Are you okay?"

"I just remembered that I had to be somewhere. I'm fine."

"Sam, please come back and talk to me. I know something's wrong. If part of it's about Freddie, he's not here." She sounded desperate. I sighed. If I could follow the outskirts of the streets, I'd easily be able to find Bushwell Plaza. But should I risk it?

"Uh...," I stalled.

Well what else was there to do? Be stubborn and wallow in self-pity? If I didn't go home or to Carly's place, I'd probably be crashing with the hobos. Now _that_ was not about to happen.

"Fine," I finally agreed. I heard her yip in glee. She then proceeded to tell me to hurry, and I hung up.

Great, I was putting my best friend in danger. The danger being what?

Yours truly.

**~~0o0~~**

I sat staring at my cup of iced tea on Carly's couch. I'd taken a sip of it earlier and it tasted extremely bland. Sighing, I took another mouthful and turned to Carly.

"So you're telling me that you and your mom got into a fight?" Carly asked. I nodded. I didn't like lying to Carly, but it was necessary. I mean I couldn't tell her the truth… could I?

"Okay, no. That was a lie," I said. I gulped. If anyone was going to believe me, it'd be my best friend in the whole world, right? Even though I had to constantly shake the urge to suck her blood.

"Well then what happened?"

"Carly… I'm a… vampire," I said warily, then repeated it to let it sink in. "I'm a vampire."

She paused, blinked, and then bursting out laughing.

"Sam, get real with me, please," She forced out, wiping her tears. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm serious." This just made her guffaw even harder.

My face twisted in anger but I just barely suppressed it, standing up. I was just going to go home, face my stupid mother who _would_ be calling me, if we had a home phone or if she hadn't dropped her last cell phone in the toilet. A classy lady indeed.

"Sam?" Carly asked, her laughter dying in her throat. "Sam, wait!"

But I was already out the door. I started down the hallway but stopped abruptly as I heard voices. It was none other than the King of Nerds and his psycho mother coming from the elevator. Go figure.

"I am not washing my hair with olive oil," Came his voice. They were rounding the corner, but I was frozen. I could smell it already. My fangs began to sprout.

"It's good for you!" His mom exclaimed. Then they came into view.

"Oh, hello, Samantha," Freddie's mother said before unlocking their front door and stepping through it. I didn't answer, staring intently at Freddie.

The thought of even getting one drop of his blood on my tongue made my mouth water. My fangs were fully formed by now. Psycho woman shut the door behind her, not paying much attention to me. Freddie was giving me a confused look that didn't register in my brain. My left eye began to twitch along with my hands as my desire grew. I couldn't take it.

He said something, but I didn't hear it. Instead I couldn't control myself anymore, and I lunged. I tackled him to the ground and viciously bared my teeth. Wide-eyed, he was instantly focused on my fangs. I heard his heartbeat speed up. I scanned his neck, smiling as I lowered my mouth closer. Finally, I could taste it!

Just as the sharp points of my fangs were about to break skin, he spoke, his voice quivering.

"S-Sam?"

I snapped out of it and realized what I was doing, jerking my head away with a flourish. He stared at me looking… frightened. He was scared of me. Sure, we constantly ripped on each other, but we were friends. Freddichini was one of my best friends, actually. And now he was scared of me.

I forced myself off of him, disgusted that my intense yearning was still present. I couldn't even stutter an apology. He stood slowly, and I could feel his stare as I gazed at the carpet.

This was the last straw. _Attacking_ my friend. I could've killed him. Shaking, I ran away, ignoring his shouts. He was running after me, but what was this? He'd always been just as fast as me, and that was before he'd, um, grown. But now I was speeding along so swiftly that everything around me was a blur, and only the things in front of me was clear. Even Lewbert didn't have time to process that I'd been through his lobby.

I sped along until I stopped eventually at my house. I climbed up our one and only tree in our backyard and slumped against a branch. Sighing, I rubbing my neck. My fingers froze as they felt two circular indents. God damn you Slash, whoever the hell you are.

Wait… Slash. Kailani. What if… what if they were still here? Maybe I could get some answers. Maybe they knew how to become human again!

So all I had to do was find them. Easy as pie right? Or not…

**~~0o0~~**

I took a deep breath as I stuck the sticky note to Carly's apartment door. I was leaving indefinitely and I had to let her know that I'd be safe and all that chizz. I stretched the truth a bit, but it was necessary. I loved Carly, and I didn't want her to worry or worse; call the police.

So this was it. I would be leaving both Carly and Freddie behind to try and save them. It was for the best. I mean really, I was like a rabid rottweiler that hadn't eaten for days presented with a full platter of steak when it came to Freddie. I just couldn't control myself.

Speak of the devil (or the complete opposite; mamma's boy), Freddie opened his door and stepped out, stopping dead when he saw me. He looked anxious. He should be. He had the_ worst_ timing.

"Sam," He acknowledged, shutting his front door behind him with a _click_. I twitched, gripping the back of my shirt as my fangs began to take form.

I started to run, but he blocked my path and grabbed my wrist, his warm touch sending chills down my spine.

"What's this?" Freddie consulted the note I'd left on Carly's door, still holding my arm, and read it aloud.

"Dear Carly, I have to go. For the time being, I won't be home or at school. There's some really important business I have to do that's confidential. Let's just say it has to do with one of my relatives recently released from jail. I'm going to miss you guys but I'll have my phone, so call anytime. I just can't tell you where I am or what I'm doing. Please don't worry. You know I love you. Tell Freddie that although he's a nub, he's a good friend and that I'll miss him too. –Sam."

"Freddie," I hissed through gritted teeth. I was seriously trying to suppress the urge to pounce. I refused to succumb again.

"You're just leaving? Why couldn't you tell us in person? And what the hell happened earlier today?"

He didn't _seem_ freaked. But there's no way he was sincerely calm about my fiasco earlier.

"I can't do this right now," I choked out. His blood… the smell… God!

"Please, just give me some answers."

I let out a strangled whimper, and would've blushed because of it if I hadn't been excessively fighting my desire.

"Fine," I began, teeth still gritted. "I'll guess that you've already figured out what I am now. It's pretty obvious, considering the fangs and all. They weren't fake, and any logical explanation you devised in your head isn't true. I'm a vampire."

Freddie stared at me, stunned. He shook his head ever so slightly.

"Quick joking around with me."

"I'm dead freaking serious Benson. Now let go," I snarled. He didn't budge.

"If what you're saying is true, which it isn't, when did it happen?" He asked.

"Yesterday night."

"What about the sunlight? You don't look like you're burned. Do you sparkle?" He asked sarcastically.

"Doesn't affect me, but I do feel a bit uncomfortable under it."

"Why'd you attack me?"

"Because your blood smells_ so_ good, you have no idea. And right now, I'm barely keeping myself from lunging. So if you could let go…"

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't loosen his grip.

"Where are you really going?" Freddie asked.

"To find the vampire that bit me and his accomplice. I want some answers," I replied, squeezing my eyes shut and turning away as much as I could. My attempt to lessen the strong scent of his blood failed miserably.

"I still don't believe you. But I'm going with," The nub stated defiantly. I whipped my head around.

"Are you nuts? I can barely contain myself right now, let alone deal with your stupid blood all the time! And now that I'm a vampire I guess my speed has increased, so you'd just slow me down, you idiotic dorkfest!" I spewed.

"I want to come. I want the truth. Once I find proof, I'll leave if you want. Are these 'vampires' in Seattle?"

I sighed. "As far as I know."

"Well then it shouldn't be that hard, right? What were their names?"

"Slash and Kailani."

He stared.

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed.

"Look, I'm coming with, whether you like it or not. Are you for real when you say you're a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I want to see more, get more information. I mean, I thought all that crap was completely bogus like fairytales and junk," Freddie muttered thoughtfully. I groaned.

"You won't be safe," I stated, but I was wavering. I was pretty scared to go off alone, not that I'd admit it.

"I can deal."

"We won't have anywhere to sleep at night."

"Survivable."

"I might suck your blood until you're nothing but a sack of bones and flesh."

"I think I'll take the risk."

I grunted in frustration and stomped my foot. God, he smelled so good. Why did _he_, of all people, have to be so irresistible?

"Great, so it's decided," The nub muttered smugly.

**~~0o0~~**

After a very long phone call from Freddie to his mom and a stop at my house, we were walking along carrying small backpacks.

"You do know that we have no idea where they are, right?" I said, feeling irritated.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well since I can't use my wicked super-speed, what do you suggest we do?"

"Dunno," He said, studying a huge willow tree as we passed it. We were traveling off the streets again, and I was a safe distance from Freddie, lifting a piece of gum to my nose whenever I felt like, you know, sucking his blood.

"You don't know? Well gee, you're a huge help considering you just decided to crash my voyage and lessen my chances of finding what I'm looking for," I said coldly, glaring at him.

"Yep."

I growled. We were getting nowhere!

**~~0o0~~**

Three long hours later, we were far from home and evidently making no progress. The sun had almost finished setting, and I felt calmer and calmer as the darkness around us began to increase. I felt weak as hell, though, and was beginning to find it hard to walk.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked. I nodded.

"I just haven't eaten since yesterday. I refuse to suck an innocent bystander's blood," I said.

"Sam! You have to eat or you'll die!"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I'll find a way."

"I don't think it's a good idea to be traveling in the dark. The moon's just a crescent and I can barely see."

I looked at him, an eyebrow raised. The sun had fully set now but… "What are you talking about? I can see just fine."

"Well whoopdie-doo for you, 'vampire-girl', but I can't see squat, so I think we should make camp or find somewhere to sleep or something."

_Already? _Gah, we were getting nowhere! I couldn't stand another day of this. Angry and not considering my actions, I screamed as loud as I possibly could. It pierced my eardrums sharply and I stopped almost as soon as I'd started. My ears rang afterward, and I winced, looking to Freddie only to find him crumpled on the floor. I rushed over.

"Freddie? Freddie! What the hell is the matter with you! Get up!" I shook him like crazy to no avail.

Suddenly I picked up on a slight shuffling sound and whipped my head around to find two dark silhouettes standing in the distance. One was about a foot taller than the other, definitely male. The other was female. They stepped forward and I gasped.

Slash and Kailani.

"Wh- What-," I began.

"You know that rumor about vampires turning into bats? Bullshit," Slash said in an amused voice. "But as it turns out, we do in fact share a couple traits with them, including impeccable hearing and supersonic communicating abilities. The sharpened night vision, super-speed and super-strength are a bonus."

I blinked.

"So I see you lived. Don't scream like that again. You'll attract attention from the others out there," Kailani chimed in. She nodded toward Freddie. "Oh, and it knocks out humans. But it looks like he's coming to."

"Ah, jeez, he's a candy too. Damn it, you were a candy, your boyfriend's a candy, what's next? Your pet hamster is a candy?" Slash sneered, stepping back. Kailani took a slight sidestep in front of him.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Of all the things I could've said.

**A/N: So it took me a while to update… sorry about that. I'll have the next chapter up within a week, I promise. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Three

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Kailani asked us. Freddie had just regained consciousness, and we were standing face to face with the duo.

"Looking for you, actually," I replied. Their eyebrows rose.

"Why?" Asked Slash.

"Maybe because you turned me into a freaking vampire? I need some information."

"We don't have to tell you anything," Slash scoffed. "In fact, we only came because we thought something serious was happening. Our mistake."

I glared and opened my mouth to speak, but Kailani beat me to it.

"You idiot. You turned her, the least we can do is answer her questions," She said to Slash. He rolled his eyes and turned away. Then she turned to me. "Why don't you come back to our place with us? Others might have heard your scream and might be on their way."

"Sure."

We followed them back to what looked like an abandoned old house. We stepped inside and Freddie moved for the light switch, only the lights didn't turn on.

"No electricity, dumbass. Does this house look like it's anything other than abandoned?" Slash said to Freddie.

"Well I can't see anything!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him as he felt blindly around for a chair. Slash, Kailani and I sat on worn down and ripped sofas in the small living room.

"Have you eaten at all yet?" Kailani asked.

"No."

"You have to."

"I'm not just going to take the life of an innocent human being!" I exclaimed.

"You have to. Your first meal has to be human blood. From then on you can go 'vegetarian' like us and suck the blood of animals. If you don't taste human blood then you'll never learn to control your craving for it and life will be a living hell."

"But…"

"Quit your whining. We had to do it too, and we definitely weren't too thrilled," Slash retorted. The nerve of that guy.

"He's right. Hey, we never got to learn your names," Kailani said.

"I'm Sam. That's Freddie."

"Why's he here?" Slash asked.

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here. I came with because I didn't really believe that she was a vampire, but I'm starting to be convinced."

I looked at Freddie and he looked like a total idiot, staring off into space. I knew he couldn't see anything, but he just seemed so clueless with that look on his face… I snickered.

"So do vampires travel together or in packs or something? Or are you two just a couple?" I asked.

"We are _not_ a couple!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"Okay…"

"Not all vampires stay together, but some do. Mostly they're families or lovers, but Slash and I are just close friends," Said Kailani.

"You guys have some really weird names," Freddie commented.

"Kailani is Hawaiian. It means 'Sky'. And his real name isn't Slash. It's-"

Slash's hand clapped over her mouth.

"Not important," He growled.

"Okay, enough small talk. How do I become human again?"

There was silence stretching like fog throughout the room as the words left my mouth. Kailani and Slash stared at me for quite some time before Slash burst out laughing.

"Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not," I said.

"Oh dear God, you newbies are all the same. You always want to be human again. Well, if there was a way, vampires wouldn't exist. No one wants to be one of us. So accept your damn fate and move on," Slash said.

"There's got to be some way. Something I can at least _try_ to do. C'mon!"

"The only thing we've ever heard about changing from a vampire to a human is a rumor. It's a rumor about a book containing the ritual of the transformation called 'The Book of Kunoxy'. It's said to be held in only one library in the world, I think in Germany. But like I said, it's a rumor. Fake," Kailani said.

"It's worth a shot. Thanks, I guess I'll Google it or something. I guess our whole 'journey' to find you really wasn't as big as I thought it'd be. But maybe… would you guys like to help me? You could become human too."

"Didn't you hear her? It's not real. If you're gonna Google something, then make it the definition of 'rumor', because you don't seem to understand," Slash said.

"Slash, can I talk to you outside for a second?" Kailani asked. He looked at her in surprise.

"What for?"

"Just follow me," She replied, standing. She walked out the door and he scowled, getting up and following. I grabbed Freddie's hand and led him to the window where we could eavesdrop.

"You turned her."

"So?"

"Slash. You turned her, and you took her life away. That boy in there is her friend, and she is going to have to watch him grow old and die while she remains unchanged. Everyone she loves will disappear, and she'll be left with nothing for eternity. The rumor of The Book of Kunoxy was easily dismissed by us, and we never looked into it. There is a chance, no matter how slim, that it could be true.

"I think we should at least attempt at helping them in order to atone for your actions. Imagine what she'll have to go through. I mean, life without you would be… It would be…" Kailani paused, then coughed. "Anyway, if there's a chance vampires can go back to being human, then... I can finally deliver what I've owed you."

"Kailani. You don't owe me anything. Really, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Just…. Please. Do it for me. Please."

He stared down at her, then broke his gaze and glared at the trees to his right, crossing his arms. His eyes slowly met hers again and he let out an annoyed growl.

"Whatever."

A huge smile broke out on Kailani's face and she did a fist pump. Slash rolled his eyes.

"You know they're eavesdropping on us right now, right?" Kailani said, her tone not changing an octave above casual.

"What?" Slash's eyes snapped to the window we were staring out of, and I snapped my body back, tumbling down. Freddie fell right beside me, and we scrambled up, hoping to make it to the couches again to avoid suspicion (as if it wasn't already obvious that they knew we were watching).

Unfortunately, Freddie had to trip over a table and crash just as they walked through the door.

"Listening in on the conversations of others is a big no-no," Kailani said teasingly. "But I guess now you know that we'll help you. But first, you must feed."

"But I…"

"Would you rather die?" Slash asked. I shook my head.

"Okay then. We have to go find you someone. If you'd prefer, we can find an old human for you. They don't have too many years ahead of them, so it might make you feel better," Said Kailani.

I sighed in defeat and reluctantly nodded.

Finding an elderly man wasn't difficult at all. He was trying to fix his broken down truck on the side of an abandoned road.

"Your fangs will need to be drawn out beforehand so you can move swiftly and give him a painless death, and so he won't have time to struggle," Kailani said. Then she grabbed Freddie's arm and shoved him at me.

Freddie stumbled and barely stopped himself from colliding with me. Still, he was inches from my face, and the smell of his blood instantly coaxed out my fangs. I ran my tongue over my teeth and noticed slightly sharper points on each of my teeth rather than just my canines like the day before.

Luckily Kailani grabbed the back of Freddie's shirt and pulled him back before I could attack. Clearing my mind, I ran and lunged at the man. I tackled him to the ground with a _thud_,and before I could look at his facial expression, I sank my teeth into his neck and drank the blood pumping from the punctures.

_Ah, so relieving…_

_So calming…_

_So satisfying…_

Before I knew it I was finished and my belly was pleased. Then I drew back and stared.

A crumpled figure lay below me, the wrinkles creasing the face etched deeper than I'd ever seen on a person. He was ghost white, cold as ice. His blank, lifeless eyes gazed up at me, and a wet drop landed on his face. I looked up to see if it was raining, but the sky was cloudless. I was crying.

I sat there, straddling this poor, dead man. A murderer. I was a murderer. I still felt his blood dribbling down my chin. Disgusted with myself, I shakily stood up and stepped away from his carcass. I ran the back of my hand along my eyes and then under my chin. It shook as I did so. My lip trembled.

Suddenly Slash and Kailani were on either side of me and gripping my forearms. They practically dragged me away, and I didn't turn to see if Freddie was following. I hoped he was, but I didn't want to see the most likely horrified expression on his face after witnessing what a monstrosity I was.

"You won't have to go through that again," Slash said. He was still staring straight ahead, but I sensed sympathy in his voice. He had done this himself once before after all, right?

"He was so... defenseless. Vulnerable. Innocent. And I killed him."

"All vampires go through it. Don't worry, okay? Slash is right. That was the last time," Kailani reassured.

After we got back to the house, Slash announced he'd take up the couch and that Freddie could have his room for the night, and before I knew it I was in Kailani's stiff bed, lying next to her.

"Anything else I should know about vampires?" I asked.

"Well, over time you start to go through changes. After a full year your changes will be complete. Instead of just your canine teeth becoming sharp when you feed, all of your teeth with become fangs. Also, you develop claw-like nails." I felt a sharp poke in my side as she demonstrated. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before.

"And finally," Kailani said. "the sun's effects on you will worsen up to the point where it stings your skin and even blisters or burns you if you're in it too long."

"Awesome."

Silence.

"Do, um, werewolves exist too?"

"Yep. We're enemies. Still, there's a treaty keeping us off of each other's territory, so we won't be attacked by a pack. Just in case though, I always wear a necklace made purely out of silver."

"Nice."

Silence.

"Vampires sleep, right?"

"Yep."

…

Silence.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! I've been very busy lately… but that's every fanfiction writer's excuse, isn't it? Anyway, I'm sure all you Seddie fans out there saw iOMG, and how awesome was that? I can't wait for the continuation of that plot (which resumes after the Victorious and iCarly crossover episode)!**


End file.
